mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Izaya Munozu
|image2 = |caption1 = |username = Lion_Mz|type = Player|status = Active |hero_name = N/A|age = 16 |birthday = 10/10|gender = Male |height = 5' 9"|weight = 142 lb |blood_type = N/A|ethinicity = New York, United States |hero_rank = Lawful Good|occupation = student |school = U.A |school_year = 1 |agency = N/A|quirk_name = Projectile body |description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Caramel Skin, Honey brown eyes, round nose, Chocolate brown colored Curly Pomp styled asymmetrical to the side with shaved sides(When undone hair is messy side curls). His body is a slim lean muscle build with a small waste. Clothing: Generally likes to dress with a mixture from Fancy casual (cardigans, t-shirts, jeans) to Athleisure/urban street. He always likes having his clothes tailored to be slim fitting so his lean muscle is more accentuated cause other wise clothing makes him look skinny. His favorite outfit is a white t-shirt, red bomber jacket, slim fit black stripped joggers and all white sneakers. Costumed Appearance White slim long sleeve athletic shirt with Gray chest padding and shoulder pads, and on forearms with yellow accents (purely aesthetic). Legs- he wears black slim cargo joggers. Shoes - yellow and white sneaker boots. Accessories - White combat gloves, yellow tube scarf, gray knee pads, and black and yellow aviator googles Personality Izaya is shy around new people but he eventually opens up when he feels comfortable. he's very family orientated So when he is comfortable with friends he considers them family. He isn't very charismatic but when he is comfortable he can be fairly goofy. he's also very self conscious about his hair and always has to be presentable so takes a while to groom himself. When in serious situations he's able to keep calm and collected sometimes acting a bit snarky to others. Character Background Grew up a only child in a Upper middle class family in the suburbs of New York. His hispanic father a architect from the u.s married his mother a Japanese woman that worked as a fashion designer. After visiting japan for work they fell in love having Izaya in New York and eventually moving there for work. He grew up going to a private school in the city. In school he wasn't so popular despite his athletic abilities have played soccer and a bit of gymnastics which later turned into Parkour.He has a very tight group of friends in which didn't have the same desire to become a hero as he did. As a child his quirk manifested when he and his friends were walking home from school through the park. When two bullies started to pick on one of his friends he stood up to defend him but was pushed off a ledge into a water stream. In which his quirk activated falling into the water like a canon making a big splash. He is big fan of sic-fi novels novels and movies such as super heroes. His Favorite Modern Hero is Star Rise which he also has a huge crush on and copies the same color scheme as her. After choosing to want to become a hero he began to go to the gym by lifting weights and solo boxing for cardio to begin working on being the best hero he can be. Recently after moving to japan in the summer being transferred into his first Hero school which so happens to be one of the best in the country. His father was in an accident at a job site that involved a villain attack and has been in a coma for months. Resulting in his mother having to go back to work leaving her no time with her son. Character Aspects Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Thinks Quick, Shares Late # ADHD # Family Oriented Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Projectile Body The user converts food energy into energy aura that allows them to propel their body like a projectile in a single direction. The quirk is activated by crossing their arms and begin to glow in which when they leap in any direction it makes them shoot out like a projectile up to 10 meters. The dashes are limited to singular directions into dashing again and is limited to 10 dashes consecutively without causing exhaustion. Supercharging allows them to increase the distance and speed of their dash but drains their energy tremendously. Quirk Cost ''' ''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Polyethylene Forearm Guards: Forearm guards made from high-grade plastic, meant to protect the user. It has the equivalent durability of leather. The Chancla.JPG Hungry Izaya.JPG Glaring Izaya.JPG Izaya Cart smile.png Izaya phys.png Category:Student Category:Player Characters